Forever Severed
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: He knows that he shouldn't feel this way about her; after all- she's unattainable.


**Summary:** He knows that he shouldn't feel this way about her; after all- she's unattainable.

**WARNINGS!:** This will probably be rather OCC, but you will have to excuse me, as I have never watched the show, and in fact wrote this story solely upon the request of a friend which was: 'JJ is at her wedding but Hotch is in love with her'. Though I did research the name of JJ' boyfriend and the name of the child they have together. Please forgive me for being so uninformed, I hope I didn't mess up too horribly, and maybe you'll even enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TV series Criminal Minds or its characters in any way shape or form.

**Author' Note:** I hope you like this Amanda! Merry Christmas! :D

Reviews are LOVED. :3

* * *

**Dedication: This one shot is dedicated to a friend I made on this site, who writes under the user name walkinthegarden. This is my way of saying that you're an awesome person and Merry Christmas! ^^**

* * *

**Forever Severed**

He knows that he shouldn't feel this way about her; after all- she's unattainable. The battle has already been lost; the final shot fired, and the troops sent home to their families... Just like the one that JJ and William had built together. They had a child, Henry, he thought was its name. It was only natural that they wanted to take the next step, but was it really necessary that he be invited? Did the world really hate him that much? It seems as though it did, as JJ' pretty face had been so illuminated and joyful when she had hand-delivered his invitation. She had looked so damn _happy, _and if there was one thing that Hotch knew, it was that he would do anything to keep her in that blissful state. Even if it meant sitting through several hours of torture as he watched his love marry another man and then flaunt the fact with a lavish dinner and dance after the ceremony.

It wasn't fair he told himself, but he had never done anything, made any step to indicate the affection he felt for her; and so, he was doubly a fool. He may have had a chance, but he hadn't the balls to put himself out there. Which led him to today, the day he had dreaded for what seemed like ages, though it had only been a couple of months since he had been invited. It was the day of the wedding. The day, where any hold he may have held on JJ, however imaginary they may be, would be forever severed. Dismantled. Destroyed. He knew that there was only one thing left to do, and so he dug out his best suit and selected a tie that he knew JJ liked on him and made his way to the chapel. He had a wedding to attend.

For Honch, the actual ceremony went by in a blur of boring words and boring people, and the mingling before hand, was even more so. The only thing that had truly stood out to him, had been JJ as she walked down the aisle, a peaceful smile curving her lips just so, and the sparkle of happiness in her eyes. If asked any other details of the wedding, he knew that he would be unable to answer- everything else had been forgetable- unimportant in comparison to the perfection of her face.

Blessedly, the ceremony ended and they were led to the rented hall where the guests were promptly directed towards the assigned seating arrangements and supper was served. His chicken had been overcooked, his potatoes lumpy and his vegetables grotesquely covered in copious amounts of butter. However, the dinner rolls were good, if a little stale. Again, he was bored by his fellow guests as they tried to engage him in meaningless conversations such as the weather and how lovely the centerpiece was. Luckily, the booze was quickly distributed and the DJ arrived, causing all of the now tipsy guests to rush onto the dance floor. Hotch however, did not move, determined to sit out the next couple hours in his assigned seating without making a fool of himself thank you very much. A good hour passed before anyone dared to interrupt his chosen solitude. However, it was the person who did so, that was most surprising.

"Dance with me Hotch," the bride demanded petulantly, as she suddenly appeared from within the mass of rowdy and drunken guests.

"I really don't-" was all he managed before he found himself pulled up out of his chair, and onto the middle of the dance floor; with a beautiful and very drunk woman, who was suddenly much too close considering the fact, that he had just witnessed her saying her wedding vows not three hours before. Looking distinctly out of place within the seemingly endless sea of wriggling bodies, Hotch stayed still, not moving a muscle.

"I don't dance." He muttered, as JJ enthusiastically threw her arms around his neck and began to move.

"Just follow me," she giggled, happy to have finally found the occasion to use that oh-so-corny line. And oddly enough, despite feeling like an imbecile, Hotch did. It was strange how the music seemed to fill his mind, drowning out everything else. He was no longer struggling to dance, instead, he just moved to the music, to the beat, that JJ' body was leading him. That lovely body, that was pressed so close to his own, making him feel dizzy with desire.

When he thought that things could not get any better, he felt a hot mouth pressed to his throat and a wet tongue begin to lave at the spot- teasing him. His blood sung with lust, arousing him, as he felt her start to suck on the spot, intent on leaving her mark. Lost in a haze, Hotch barely noticed when two small hands captured his own. When had her arms left his neck? But he did notice when his hands were guided unto her breast, her actions prompting him to explore. Surely he must have died and gone to Heaven.

Gently cupping his erection, she drew her head away from the hickey, that was already beginning to show, and whispered into his ear, "I wanted you, you bastard." Caught between arousal and shocked, Hotch gently pushed her away from him, despite her protests, and quickly fled the room. The other guests simply shrugged their shoulders and promptly forgot about the crazy man who had pushed his way through the crowded dance floor. It really was a miracle that no one had noticed them together, but Hotch didn't find that it mattered to him either way, for he had found out something about himself that night. Not only was a fool, but worst still, he was a coward.

* * *

**I know that I'm terribly misinformed about...well everything in and about this show, but I like to think that this turned out rather well despite that meddlesome fact. :)**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! :D**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
